A TWIST OF THE WRIST
by DIviNEMIssJ
Summary: Serena's mother has it all: beautiful body, wealthy, and gorgeous younger men. But what if one of those men has familiar blue eyes and black hair ,we all know who, and totally has Serena knocked off her feet. Is this her true love, even if he's way older.
1. Chapter 1

A TWIST OF THE WRIST

BY: DIVINE MISS J

My mother is beautiful; Always has been. Her mixture of silvery blonde hair flows down to mid back and sways side to side as she strolls casually and seductively. The cool, magnetic blue of her eyes shine mysteriously to that night's looming Adonis that vies visibly for her attention. Like always, she first pretends to ignore him, amplifying her presence that inevitably makes her looks even more attractive to him. She places herself in her most glorifying position- her back towards him standing in the moonlight allowing him to stare at her cascading silvery locks forcing him to inadvertently hold his breath. She turns her head slightly and clashes with his gaze.

She may be older but it doesn't matter. Age means nothing to her. She will always be beautiful and that is all that matters. That is all that she needs. She is an aspiring actress- I'm lying. She is an actress. Every movement, gesture, sound uttered from her is an act.

Cherry blossoms rock against the window I am leaning beside. I watch the display above from the party, still in awe of her capabilities. I turn seventeen tonight. This party isn't for me though. We live in Hollywood and my mother never misses a chance to show off her cold classic features.

I have tagged along with her like I always do. I love my mother and everything about her. Sometimes I feel ashamed that I am her daughter. She had me when she was 22 and she could have so much more if I wasn't with her. I try to do everything for her, she deserves it. She is a true artist. Tonight will be her big break. The party is in her honor for winning an acclaimed role of a cold hard murderer. She will be perfect for it, in more ways then one.

The young man is talking to her now. He gently touches her shoulder and smiles. She flashes her eyes at him and you can tell that he tenses up pleasurably. She is wearing her best dress, the white silk. It shows off her strong back and shoulders but intensifies her figure- a womanly figure.

I take a sip of my champagne and pretend that I am her talking to the boy with midnight blue eyes and jet black hair. He really was gorgeous. I aimlessly wondered if he was going to spend the night, would I see him before he is out of her life completely. Unlikely since no one ever stays for more than a couple days with her. She always casts them out soon enough- proving that she is stronger and harder than anyone, not needing love. But maybe he was different.

I decided that maybe it was time for me to leave. I knew I looked pitiful just standing by the window smoking a joint and sipping my champagne. A few men came up to me, confusing me for my mother. Confusing my awkwardness as beauty, but it is never the same as her. She has confidence and I lack miserably. Who wouldn't with a mother like that? She's had billboards up of her honoring her every curve.

I walked down the marbled stairs to them. Their foreheads where almost pressed against each other as they sat on the balcony underneath the stars. They were hushing incomprehensible words to each other. I suddenly felt embarrassed by interrupting their private moment.

I cleared my throat, "Mother-" I called out.

She didn't respond and I just stood there looking stupid.

"Mother…" I tried again. She turned to look at me not hiding her annoyance. She would have to explain me to her new found lover.

"Serena…" she mumbled as she straightened out her back.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving," I stated, waiting for her acknowledgment.

"Okay," she flippantly said ushering me to leave. I turned around and then was stopped by a deep sultry voice.

I turned around to see who had called my name. He stood face to face with me with a smile on his face. Looking clearly at him now, he looked oddly familiar. His presence reminded me of someone.

"Serena," he said.

"Yes,"

"Beautiful little girl, don't you remember me!" He chuckled looking at my mother for some assistance.

She folded her upper body to her knees and with a cat like smile, she purred, "Serena, darling, you do remember Darien. He helped take care of you when you were about six."

Ah! That's where I remember.

Darien Shields; my mother occasionally would bring him up every some-odd years. From my understanding, he was an aspiring boyish photographer who met my mother in a photo shoot. He was only 21, she was 28. Like so many others, he fell in love with her, and she used him.

At that time she needed money and he couldn't give it to her. She left him broken hearted while she became a serious model dating a serious rich designer.

"I hardly recognize you," he surprisingly said, "I misspoke; you are not a little girl anymore".

I blushed. He was incredibly good looking; my mother sure knew how to pick them. I shook his hand then he sat next to my mother once again. He was obviously smitten by her.

"It's good to see you again," I said as I started to walk away.

For some reason I couldn't help but hope my long hair was swaying like my mothers. Though I doubted he was looking at it, still entranced by my mother.

I sighed, and retreated back to the mansion my mother and I occupied.

As I walked back on the dry cement, my mind wandered to Darien; remembering little fragments of him when I was six.

Although he was 32 now, he looks the same as he did 11 years ago; same big blue eyes and inviting smile. Towards the end of their relationship, Darien became almost my live in nanny. I assume that he became close to me to try and salvage his deteriorating relationship with my mother. He used to take me to the park to help me swim in the lake and then eventually twist my wet blonde hair in two buns on my head.

The day my mother told me I would never see him again, I felt… weird. I may have only been six but I know when something feels wrong. Soon after, a Monsieur Le Blanc replaced him. He was an older man who wore Armani Suits and strong cologne. The grey in his hair clashed greatly with the black.

My mother eventually married him in front of a peace of justice and then two years later he died from a heart attack, leaving my mother and I financially supported for the rest of our lives and twice over.

* * *

I arrived at my home and took long strides up the stairs to my room. As I pushed open the door, I faintly smelled cinnamon vanilla and was soon taken back by the display in my room. On my bed sleeping peacefully was a boy named Seiya. Okay, so he wasn't a random boy, he was my off and on again fling, but I was still surprised to see him. I sat next to him on my lavender bed spread, admiring his chiseled face. Sure he was gorgeous and sweet and his performance was amazing, but there was always something missing from him- a disconnection. 

I kissed his cheek, and he mumbled something.

Again I kissed his cheek, and playfully giggled, "Seiyaaa!"

He woke up and turned to look at me. Then suddenly he kissed me passionately.

"Happy Birthday Babe-"he said.

"Thanks," I replied, I'm guessing he wanted to be the first one to wish me happy birthday. Which was cute…?

He shifted so I could lie on his chest and pulled out a small pink box from his back pocket.

I opened it and was astonished.

Laid upon purple velvet was a gorgeous silver bracelet with a small diamond glistening.

"Seiya… you really didn't have to"

"I know" he smiled and then kissed my cheek, "Do you like it?"

"I...I love it" I stammered.

He took the bracelet and clasped it on my wrist which he then kissed. I was moved.

"Serena, you deserve it. It looks beautiful on you!"

The kiss on the wrist gradually moved up and I was in the perfect mood.

* * *

My mother and I never had the birds and bees conversation. Sure she talked about sex, but only how beautiful it was between gorgeous people on a beach with the wind and sand striking your soft, naked body- obviously her sex experiences.

As I smoked another joint in my bed, I glanced at the semi-half exposed Seiya who slept beside me. It was about four in the morning, and I couldn't sleep once again.

I couldn't really kick him out, or could I?

I decided against it and grabbed his wrinkled dress shirt that was lying on the floor and buttoned it on me. I took another hit of the joint and made my way to the kitchen.

As my feet touched the cold marble, chills ran through my body. Then I soon got over it.

I glanced in the refrigerator, looking for anything edible. I immediately gave up. I hated that I couldn't sleep and I didn't really want to go to my room now that it was invaded by Seiya.

I pushed myself on the counter table, and let my legs dangle while I took another hit.

It was still dark outside but anyone could tell that it was almost morning as the black night sky started to turn a light purple. I loved this moment; it was more exciting and romantic than a sunset. Sunsets are always associated with "the end" of everything. The rising sun, though, promised something innovative in the new day.

The wall sized windows in the kitchen, made me feel like I was outside. It was the perfect backdrop for what was about to happen.

As I smoked my joint on the counter table mesmerized by the sky, Darien walked in. I didn't notice until he whispered my name.

Maybe it was from the high I was really feeling, but as I turned my head to look at him, tingling sensations ran through out my body. He leaned against the wall on his shoulder with his arms crossed exposing his grapefruit biceps as his jet black hair barely covered his blue, blue eyes. He only wore a wife beater and some Ralph Lauren boxers. He sure did look like a model.

"Hi," I whispered, even though we didn't have to. The house was so big, no one could hear.

But then, I found myself haughtily saying, "I didn't know you were going to spend the night," now realizing that he was probably just with my mother. Unexpectedly I found myself a little upset.

He blushed. I cringed.

I took another hit of my almost gone joint and then offered it to him. I giggled lightly as he approached me and then took it.

He had a suspicious smile on his face as he looked at it.

"Well…" I said, wondering if he was going to smoke it.

And he did.

Maybe I should have been a little embarrassed or "ashamed" that I was openly smoking weed in a dress shirt that barely covered my tan fit legs in front of an adult. But I wasn't. If anything I felt like Darien was my equal.

He was about to give it back, when I shook my head and put my palm up. I smiled, and he smiled.

"Don't tell your mom," he whispered.

Now I really laughed. "Darien, my mother has already graduated to prescription pills. She won't mind"

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at the purple/black sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it" I breathed.

"Yeah," he murmured.

There was a peaceful silence between us.

"Why are you up so early," he asked.

"Can't sleep,"

"Same here,"

I wondered why that was.

"Are you getting back with my mother?" I asked as politely as I could.

He coughed.

"She wants to," he said and then abruptly added, "and I want to, too. So I guess yeah, we are!"

I swallowed.

"Well I'm glad you're back" I said, now wishing I was just in my room with Seiya, enjoying my high.

"Actually, I wasn't sure if you were even going to recognize me," he turned to look at me, and I swear I saw his eyes soften a little, but then he blinked. UGH!

"It's been a while," he stated obviously. "You've changed but are still almost the same. I can't put my finger on it. But you still are as adorable when you were six,"

Oh thanks, I thought.

He was so gorgeous! Why oh why did my mother always win. Then realizing I was even thinking about Darien that way; I personally inside squirmed. EWW! I would so need therapy forever.

"Well, I am older, 17 today." I mumbled.

"You are only 17?" he said, blinking.

"Yeah," this was getting awkward.

Then as if Godsend, Seiya now appeared, yawning. He looked really cute with his messy hair and six pack chest. I actually felt a little proud, that I could catch a guy like this.

He walked over to me, totally ignoring Darien, and gave me a nice slow kiss on the lips.

"Babe, what are you doing up so early," he leaned his forehead on my shoulder. I awkwardly giggled, as I glanced at Darien, who looked a little taken back. I don't think he was expecting me to be having sex so early. Like he said, he still sees me as an adorable six year old.

"Uh, Seiya this is Darien. Dairen, Seiya"

Seiya turned around still managing to have his head on my shoulder.

"Hey, man" he said in a low monotone skate boarder voice.

"Hi," he mumbled.

AWKWARD!!!!!!!

"Is he a new one for your mom," Seiya whispered into my ear, but I knew Darien could hear.

"Darien and my mom use to date when I was younger. Darien use to take care of me also." I said, trying to look approvingly at Darien. He just stood there as he bore his midnight blue eyes through Seiya.

Seiya was obviously bored and didn't care.

He soon jumped up and took my hand.

"Lets go back to bed," he whined, and then picked me up from the counter top and then let my feet touch the ground. He soon led me by the hand out of the kitchen, and said, "Nice to meet ya, dude!" to Darien.

As I followed excitedly behind Seiya, I turned around that made my hair swing back making me feel like a cover girl, and waved back to Darien. He just stood there, and I couldn't make out what he was thinking.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 1! Reviews are always welcomed.

DIVINE MISS J


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love that i got so many responses for the first chapter. Hopefully you will like the second chapter. I think that I made it very interesting.

Much love

* * *

**A TWIST OF THE WRIST**

chapter 2

DIVINE MISS J

Serenity's eyes slowly fluttered open.

A harsh ray of light shone directly at her and she used her hand to shield it. She grabbed the covers and turned over but unexpectedly crashed upon a hard, muscular flesh. It takes her a second to register who was in her bed.

She looked up into Darien's gaze and smile.

"Morning," he breathed into her hair.

She smiled coldly, but he didn't notice. She was a little annoyed that he was still there, but then again, as she looked upon him again, she couldn't help but feel satisfied.

Darien rose slowly from the bed and proceeded to look for his missing clothing. She lingered on her matress watching him, letting her hand hold up her head. The silk sheets were wrapped around her fantastic body tightly, showing off every curve.

Darien found the outfit he wore last night and begrudgingly put it on. He mentally flinched as he knew how he would look to any passerby. _Hard night last night_, he almost sure someone would say. He put on the black trousers, anyways though.

Looking back, he saw Serenity and couldn't help put place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Leaving so soon," she inquired.

"I just have to go back to the studio for a second," he answered, "You can never trust the people in charge." He smiled charmingly. Serenity gladly thought of how he was now the head of a big photography company. They shot ads for all of the various big magazines- Vogue, Time, etc.

She got up and put on her favorite white kimono that she got in Japan, and wore it as robe covering her naked body. She looked down from her window and saw that downstairs by the pool; her daughter was tanning with one of her friends- an already tan brunette.

"Ugh, today is Serena's birthday" she crossly said.

Darien looked up at her, still managing to button his wrinkly white shirt.

"Speaking of Serena," he coughed, "I kinda ran into her last night…"

This caught Serenity's attention. She turned away from her view of her daughter and looked at Darien intriguingly. _What did he mean run into?_

"I don't know if this any of my business," he started, "but a boy, I think his name was Seiya, spent the night"

Serenity looked at him confused.

"…with her," he added. It looked like he was about to blush thinking of Serena with that boy, but he held his composure. Serenity though threw her head back and started to chuckle lightly. She strolled toward him and patted his cheek.

"Oh, Darien, you are such a sweet man!" She once again started to chuckle.

"I'm sorry but you aren't concerned?" He asked.

"Of course not," she said dismissively, "Please, who am I to tell her when to sleep with someone or not?" Okay that was definitely a point considering her history.

"BUT!"

"But, what?"

"She was only sixteen yesterday!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, don't be so protective or worse naïve, Darien," she rolled his name with her tongue, "Besides, Seiya is a wonderful, handsome boy. Hopefully, if everything goes right, something good may come from this relationship,"

Darien cocked an eyebrow up- not understanding where she was going with this.

"Seiya's father owns PARAMOUNT STUDIOS!!! He's going to inherit millions when he turns twenty-five" she cried out, "Oh can't you just imagine the wedding!"

Darien looked horrified, "A wedding?!?"

"Well, she will be 18 next July,"

"But- she's so young. Is it EVEN that serious; I mean what if she wants to go to college, or pursue a career?"

"Darien, to be honest, what is it to you?" she asked, "Anyway, it will benefit Serena, me, and Paramount Studios!"

Darien stared at Serenity with disbelief. But his thoughts soon changed when she turned around slowly. Inch by inch, her porcelain naked skin was being exposed as she let her kimono fall to the ground. Soon his thoughts of Serena's love life quickly escaped his mind.

"So do you have to leave so soon?" she hummed.

"No," he whispered as he approached behind her. He kissed her neck lovingly, "not soon at all."

* * *

"Care to tell me what or who you are thinking of?" my tall, tan, TV-star friend, Lita, asked.

I turned to look at her; I loved her new hair cut that curled right above her shoulders. The truth was I was pondering aimlessly about Darien, and our run in. I mean it was a really weird coincidence that we both couldn't sleep. I didn't let my thoughts go any further and reminded myself that he was my mother's boyfriend.

"I was thinking of Seiya," I lied to my best friend. I couldn't confide in her just yet.

"Yeah, that was really sweet of him for last night," she yawned. "So does this mean you guys are an official couple?"

I stared into the cerulean blue pool water. It contrasted beautifully with the dark brown Spanish tile that encircled it. I shrugged my shoulders, and began pointlessly playing with the strings of my pink and white bikini.

"Yeah," I replied to Lita, "He wants to me to meet his family this Friday at the annual Paramount ball. I'm suppose to be his date,"

"SERENA!!" Lita shouted!

I jumped up, "What?"

"That's in TWO days!!"

Oh right…Opps.

"We so have to go shopping! This is so exciting!" She leaned back into her lounge chair and let the sun beam down on her. I couldn't help but not complain how hot it was.

"GAH! I'm about to melt!" I exclaimed as I got up, "I'll go get us some lemonade." I bounced toward the house fast, jumping up and down trying to avoid the hot cement from burning my bare feet. "No need to come with me, LITA!!" I mocked.

"Uh huh," She mumbled.

I was looking down on the ground as I turned the corner fast. Out of the blue, my nose ran straight into a very hard surface causing me to fall backwards. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to catch onto anything, as I knew hitting the ground was inevitable. In a swift motion two very strong hands grabbed onto my waist as I held onto something sturdy.

"Jeez, you okay?"

I opened my eyes and blinked hard. Darien was so close to my face, I knew I was about to start blushing. His hands were still clutched onto my waist as were my arms to his neck. Suddenly, though I realized I was just wearing my tiny pink and white bikini. It was like I was always half naked around this guy. NOT GOOD! Damn coincidences!

He let go of my waist and I couldn't stop myself from not yearning for him to hold me again. I looked into his eyes and was memorized. But then I realized I was still hanging onto his neck. I had to literally rip my arms off of him. It was like my body had a mind of its own.

"Sorry!" I yelped. Damn it, my voice sounded really high-pitched. I coughed.

He laughed quietly, "Its okay, I always knew you were a klutz!"

My eyebrows furrowed together in agitation. "Well," I huffed, "I didn't KNOW you were going to be around the corner!" Yeah, real good argument there Serena.

"That's not my fault either," he murmured, but then changed the subject, "You look hot,"

I gasped. "What?"

"You know you're sweating a lot! Your face is red?" he said calmly.

I mentally hit my face against the nearby wall. How many times can I call myself STUPID!!! Duh, Serena, of course he doesn't think you are 'H-O-T'!

"Well, I was just about to get lemonade. So if you excuse me…" I lifted my head up.

I shifted to the side and began to pass by him when he suddenly grabbed my wrist gently, causing me to stop. I turned to look at him, clueless about what was happening. My thoughts were going into overdrive.

"By the way," he husked in his deep sultry voice that made me really melt more than any blaring sun, "Happy birthday."

He let go of my wrist and continue walking the opposite direction of me. I swear my heart stopped. Whoa, those were way too many touches for one day. Or just enough for a thousand daydreams. Each touch, though, ignited something between us. I was positive.

* * *

I was pouring the lemonade into some cups when my mother walked in. She was wearing a white wrap dress, with her Chanel sunglasses, hiding her red rimmed eyes. _That's what you get when you stay all night making love to an insufferable handsome creep._Obviously I was still frustrated by what had just happened moments before. I really did feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. Not something anyone should want to inspire to be or feel like.

"Serena, darling," she began, "Happy Birthday." She air kissed me twice on my cheeks. I should remind everyone that she didn't actually touch my cheeks.

She then went straight to the freezer, and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She filled a short glass half full.

"By the by," she said, "Please be ready by 8:00 tonight."

"Um…what?"

"We are going out to celebrate your birthday,"

"Oh, so just me and you?"

"Heavens no, Darien invited us. We are going to DOLCE!" She glowed. She would definitely get photographed there. "Oh I would appreciate it if you wore that Versace I bought you last week"

"The short blue one or the white and gold one?"

"The blue," she precisely said.

"Can I bring Seiya?" I asked. I needed to come prepared. Seiya is a good match for me and he is only three years older- now that is acceptable. Suddenly my mantra became about age.

"Oh of course!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll call him,"

My mother took her drink and downed then with a push of a button on the intercom she bellowed, "Jorge, bring my car up front, I'm needed at the studio!"

Leaving, FINALLY!

I said goodbye to my mother and brought the lemonade out to Lita. She had on her Gucci sunglasses and was talking fast on her mobile.

I placed the drinks between us and assumed the classic position of lying on my back. Lita finally hung up.

"Finally, what took ya so long!?" she playfully asked.

"My mother…" I mumbled and sighed dramatically.

"Or a handsome man who you stumbled upon and he saved you from breaking your neck!"

I blushed. Oh god, did she see that! AHH!

"Oh that's just Darien,"

"New hottie of the week," like Seiya, Lita knew all about my mother's, should I dare say it, promiscuity.

"Yeah," I paused to take a sip of the lemonade, "he used to take care of me when I was six. Well actually he was dating my mother when I was six, but he stayed with me a lot. ANYWAYS, they are back dating and he spent the night last night. But I don't even think he is that cute, I mean remember that Brazilian model last month. Now he was gorgeous…"

I was babbling, and she knew it.

"Oh my word, are you Serena Le Blanc blushing!!!"

"No! I'm just hot!"

"Uh huh, sure…"

Was it that obvious…wait nothing was obvious because I have nothing to do with Darien Shields, who is DATING MY MOTHER!!! And plus….

"He is so much older than me!" I said aloud.

"He's not that old, or at least he doesn't look like it. I mean Brad Pitt is 42!"

"Brad Pitt is 42?"

"Uh…yeah. So tell me how is he like," she said. I gave her scowling eyes and she quickly backpedaled, "I mean personality! Not sexually, unless…"

"Lita! Are you deranged! That sun is really doing something to you!" I exclaimed and she just rolled her eyes. "But yeah he's gorgeous, what else is new. But he is really nice, or I think so from the few times I have talked to him."

I gave her all the information that I knew she was going to ask. Lita was a well known TV star from the hit show _Friendswood_She always complained of how the paparazzi and tabloids tried to know everything about her life. But she was just as bad when it came to anyone else.

"Uh oh… someone has a crush,"

"Lita, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Sure, be that way…"

I decided to change the subject. "So who were you talking to?"

"Oh just the other blonde," she said. She was clearly talking about our best friend Mina.

"Anyways she is going to meet us in an hour on Rodeo drive. We definitely have to go shopping for tonight and that ball on Friday!"

"Oh, um Lita about tonight," I started, "My mother kinda shanghaied me into going to dinner with her and Darien. I was just about to call Seiya, to see if he could come."

"Well when is it at?"

"8:00"

"Ugh, Serena you dork! You will have plenty of time. We aren't even leaving till 11:30! Just meet me us at Mina's. Oh and bring Seiya"

"Aye, Aye captain."

She laughed and we both went into the house to get ready to go shopping.

* * *

It was 7:45 and I was almost ready. Shopping was fabulous but also very tiring. I also spent way too much, but I didn't really care it was my birthday. Also I could never compete with the way my mother spends everyday.

I zipped up the dark blue Versace that my mother insisted I wear. It came up to right above my knees, and I wasn't to keen about that. It was beautiful though. It wrapped around one shoulder and came together at my waist, then flowed down. I straightened my hair and let it fall down. I had little make up on but enough so my mother wouldn't say anything. I put on my new gold heels and accented the dress with a simple gold chain.

Seiya said he would meet us at the restaurant. My mother though was nowhere to be found._ Maybe Darien took her?_ The doorbell rang though interrupting my thoughts.

I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs.

When I opened the door, I expected to see my mother's chauffeur, instead it was Darien. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt underneath, no tie. Very casual and very chic.

"Um…Hi?" I said awkwardly.

"Are you guys ready to go?" He said.

"My mom isn't here; I thought she was with you?"

"Well what about Seiya?"

"He's meeting us there…"

At that moment my cell phone started to ring. I looked into my purse and frantically opened the cell phone.

"Hello," I said.

"Serena, it's your mother,"

"Yeah, I know I saw on the caller id. Where are you? Darien is here,"

"Darling, go ahead with Darien to the restaurant and I'll meet you there. I'm at the studio talking to the executives."

"Oh, well, okay. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Why bother, I'll see him later," I could just picture her twirling her silver hair as she looked at herself in the nearby mirror.

"Oh okay…"

She hung up. I told Darien of the plan and I suddenly felt so awkward. What is wrong with the universe? He led me into his Mercedes. On the ride there we talked about "safe" topics. School, weather, celebrities. When we finally arrived, it was packed. The paparazzi surrounded the entire courtyard. I felt like a fish out of water. The valet guy opened the door for me then Darien, in such a James Bond kind of way, tossed the keys at the valet guy and escorted me into the restaurant. I knew Darien was really rich and gorgeous and use to be a model/actor but I didn't think he would be recognized by the paparazzi.

"Darien! Over here!" They called. He waved and smiled but then his hand went just above my waist. I smiled to the cameras as I held my breath.

When we walked in the waiter immediately sat us down at a table. The problem was that it was only for two.

"For you Mr. Shields, and your beautiful date," the waiter said in plain American. He had dark brown eyes and stared at me intently.

"Oh no…you see it's my birthday and well me, and Darien are just… well I don't exactly know…" I was babbling again.

"It's your BIRTHDAY!" the waiter smiled.

Thankfully Darien interjected, "We need a table for four."

"Um…yeah okay," the waiter said confusingly.

Well everything finally got straightened out. Darien ordered a scotch and I ordered wine. He then looked at me quizzical. The waiter didn't ask for my ID so I was cool with it.

"So… don't you think you are a little young for alcohol?" he said quietly.

"Darien, last night you shared a joint with me and the waiter didn't ask for my ID so my answer is No,"

"I mean you look older than seventeen, but you are."

I did not like where this conversation was going. He suddenly was an adult, eh, can't he just see me as a possible love interest and not a kid! I sat up straighter and looked him straight in his eyes. He then looked down. It wasn't my imagination, he did look down. Do I actually have some appeal to guys? Well I mean of course I have _some_but could I have some appeal to a guy like Darien.

"Thanks for inviting us," I said, "even though they aren't here yet."

He smiled, "Yeah no problem, I'm sure they will be here soon."

There was another awkward silence. It was soon interrupted by the vibration of my phone. I flipped it open; it was a text from Seiya.

_I'll be there soon. Love ya, can't wait for tonight!_

I smiled and giggled awkwardly a little. God that Seiya….

The drinks finally came and Darien downed his first one and ordered another. Hmm…he seemed a little tense.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

The second drink came and he downed the other. Heavy drinker, anyone.

"You want to slow down there?"

He laughed.

" Don't worry I can handle myself…plus I've been legal for a long time"

"Yeah, and I'm definitely not legal in more ways than one" I mumbled. Oh god did I just say that out loud! Telling by his reactions, he definitely heard that. I felt my face get red.

"Don't I know it," he muttered soon after. He looked up at me and I could tell he was now embarrassed.

People were waltzing around the room; Once again, proving that _Dancing with the Stars_ really did impact the Hollywood social scene.

"Would you like to dance," he said, "It may waste some time till everyone gets here,"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I hesitantly said.

He led me to the center of the dance floor, and promptly put his arm around my waist and held my hand. My heart fluttered. We were a little too far apart, for my standards, though. He was treating it as some sort of father-daughter type of dance instead of something special between lovers. My mind though, at this time, was praising my late dance teacher for teaching me how to waltz properly. And my, oh, my by the way he moved, he obviously had taken some lessons.

We swayed to the music in perfect harmony. I looked down at the floor; I couldn't look into his charming face of his. Too many unexplained and unrecognizable feelings pass through me when he looks at me. I correct myself- when I look at him; for he rarely even takes a small glimpse at me.

A slow jazzy melody took in place of the waltz. The deep tones and sultry voices of the people singing above made my head buzz. Maybe it was the wine, I thought. However, I knew better. It was the fact that gingerly Darien drew me closer to him with each meaningful beat. My whole body started trembling as I tried to resist laying my head on his chest and just rock smoothly to the soothing masterpiece performing.

Quietly, like the calm before the storm, he whispered my name causing me to look at him. I rose my head up and with wide open eyes stared into his. A big weight tugged at my heart making me to feel such pain and pleasure at the same time. I could barely breathe. His hand traveled down my waist and clung tighter. I gasped.

Again he whispered, "Serena," but with such a serious and darkening look on his face.

"If you want…," he continued.

I was confused and deeply wanted him to kiss me longingly and take me away. He was about to say something but stopped himself.

He shook his head and averted his eyes from me. He looked above my head to something obsolete.

"Darien," I said softly into his chest. I wanted him to look at me, just for a bit longer. I didn't want to leave the trance we were deeply in and I desperately tried to salvage it.

I asked almost inaudibly, "If I want what?"

He didn't say anything and the soft music ended and the dancers were leaving the floor all around us. I backed away from him and he led me back to the table. We were both distraught but disguised it from each other. I wanted to cry but at the same time run straight into a fire. My emotions were all over the place inside of me.

He ordered a shot.

We sat across from each other in an uncomfortable silence. I couldn't form words or even try to think of something to say.

He nursed his drink and I studied the menu. We didn't even notice the flashing lights and clicking from the paparazzi outside announcing someone had entered.

"Hope you aren't too bored," a monotonic voice said that startled me. I looked up to see Seiya in a sexy bomber jacket with sunglasses to shield his eyes. I felt a sense of comfort when he approached me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

He sat down next to me, took off his sunglasses, and said, "Hey there man," to Darien who for only a moment was staring at him with disgust. Seiya seemed oblivious to it, but I had caught him and immediately wanted to protect Seiya.

Seiya shook his hand and draped his arm around me.

"Your mom isn't here?" he asked.

"She got held up at a business meeting,"

Seiya rolled his eyes and then said, "Yeah, right, at nine at night she has a meeting."

Earlier I was thinking the same but to spare Darien's feelings I made myself quickly come up with an excuse.

"Well, you know how everything doesn't work normally in show business. I mean it's not exactly a 9 to 5 job," I managed to say profoundly almost making myself believe it. "Lita has told me many times that sometimes they don't even finish shooting till two o'clock in the morning."

Seiya smiled big and kissed my cheek again saying, "Okay babe! Ha! I believe you." Then he added, which made me shudder, "You are so cute when you make your point!"

The conversation was really mundane. Darien hadn't said one word for the next five minutes as Seiya kept talking about the club we were going to later. He was so ecstatic more than usual about a club. This made me worry a little. _What does he really have __planned?_

"I mean there is going to be tons of V.I.P.'s there and we are it! Only letting us _celebrities _in," he gushed.

I laughed, "We aren't really celebrities, and we're just privileged,"

"Whatever," he said, "As long as we get in!"

He took a sip of his drink and I slowly and cautiously moved my glance toward Darien. I was taken aback when I realized he was looking at me. I quickly darted my eyes away, but then he said, "Make sure you are careful,"

I blinked.

"Okay," I muttered.

Claps and gasps arose when my mother walked in. _Look its Serenity, _they whispered, _she's so beautiful_.

I turned around and saw my mother in a sweeping gold and white gown that almost was sheer. It left barely anything to the imagination but still somehow made her look even classier. As she made her way to our table she said hello to the people she recognized and shook their hands. She smiled the smile she practiced for hours in her mirror. It said I am nice but at the same time way out of your league, and still make you want to know me.

I quickly looked at Darien who was visibly stunned. It was as if he was clenching his jaw to not let it drop. I could feel my cheeks getting hot with resignation that he would never want me, only my mother.

Seiya, though, on the other hand, didn't even notice she was coming in, and when he did, he stately said, "Well, she sure does know how to make an entrance."

I lightened up when he said that and kissed him on his mouth catching him and Darien off guard.

My mother reached the table finally and barked orders at the waiter in a sweet voice. She apologized for being so late and went into excruciating details of her conversation with the producer. Whoopee! She got a job, I thought sarcastically. Did she really have to go through everything? My mind started to wonder away from the subject as I drifted into thoughts of the future. Things will definitely be different when I finish college and leave my mother. Will Darien still be with her by next year or will he be completely single and up for grabs, with enough time to not let it bother my mother.

Dinner came finally and I couldn't wait to dig in. I was a voracious eater but when I was with my mother I slowed down a little. The portion of the food they served here was so small anyway that I knew I would need to make a trip to McDonalds afterwards.

My mother continued talking and reached for Darien's hand. Somewhere throughout the meal she announced that she would be going to Italy for three weeks for shooting. My mouth dropped.

"Italy?" I asked blankly.

"Yes, isn't that so exciting!" she talked excitedly.

Did this mean Darien was going with her? I looked to him with almost eager eyes for answering my question even though I didn't ask it. He didn't look at me and smiled at my mother and squeezed her hand affectionately.

Seiya flicked my thigh underneath the table covers to get my attention. I looked at him and totally knew what he was thinking. Three weeks without my mother- party and sex; right, with people my own age.

I smiled to him and said to my mother, "Well I hope you enjoy it. You definitely deserve it, and don't worry I will take care of the house."

My mother rose her eyebrows and stated, "I know my house will be taken care of, because Darien will be keeping tabs on you,"

"What?" I said.

"I still remember what happened last February when I went to Bora Bora and came home to police charges"

Seiya and I cringed, she was charged with condoning underage drinking in her house even though she wasn't there. Thankfully she only had to pay a fee.

"Isn't Dairen going to go with you?" I asked, looking at her.

She crinkled her nose when she was reminded of something unpleasant, "No he has to keep his _studio_ running," she said with each word dripping of disdain.

"I promise I'll visit you the last week," he said kissing her hand making her feel better once again. God, the way she handled him.

Dinner ended and the whole restaurant joined in singing happy birthday to me. I couldn't wait to leave with Seiya. The whole dinner was uncomfortable and I had to pretend to enjoy every minute of it. I thought I was going to throw up. Darien left with my mother back to my house, and I suddenly wish they would just go back to his bachelor pad. Why did he have to torture me this way!

Seiya and I left hand in hand to his car. He drove to Mina's with the top down letting my hair blow behind me. No music played and I absently thought of the dance with Darien before.

I had to do something. I knew I had never felt this way before to any guy and he needed to know. There is no fighting it, I thought. I just had to think of a way to tell him.

* * *

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!

Divine Miss J


	3. Chapter 3

**A TWIST OF THE WRIST**

CHAPTER 3

DIVINE MISS J

Waking and getting up from my bed was hard to do. I had been clinging to my bedspread with a deadly grip for the past two days and a half. Occasionally I would manage to reach my balcony and stare at the view of the majestic sky. I would gaze for hours watching the clouds fight between themselves over the sun and moon. A storm was definitely starting to brew. Grey clouds gather strength little by little, inch by inch, crawling over the blue sky; engulfing the white vapors. By late afternoon, a deep frustrated feeling in side of me told me not to leave my room. A great change was going to happen, and I wasn't sure if it would be good or bad.

Tonight, was the Paramount ball that I promised I would attend with Seiya. I felt nauseated as thoughts formed in my head and swirled. Questions I already knew the answers to sang to me like tempting sirens luring me to my fatal cliffs. Sweat formed on my brow and I could barely breathe. _"Would Darien be there?" __t__hey __crooned in high pitch voices. _The answer was yes, but I shouted back in defiance, "_It doesn't matter."_

I hadn't seen him since my birthday. I had vowed that night to tell him how I felt the next time I encountered him, but now everything was different. I began realizing that I may just hurt everyone; Seiya, Darien, my mother, and especially myself. What if what I thought we had; was just something I felt.

I left the balcony and the starting battle between the skies for my bed. As I laid and thought of everything that had just happened so fast between in a matter of a couple of days, a knock woke me up to reality.

A blonde head poked through the opening of my door and it didn't take a second for me to realize who it was.

Mina appeared in front of me wearing a short black cocktail dress channeling Holly Golightly no doubt. She strutted toward me with a lit cigarette and a big smile plastered on her face. She looked fabulous and I was soon very self conscious of how disgusting I looked. It wasn't fair how she was always prepared for an event hours before and could still look amazing hours after.

"Hello dear," she said in her lovely heavy English accent. She gave me two kisses on the cheek and stuck the cigarette in my mouth.

"Seiya sent me," she began, "He hadn't heard from you, and wanted to make sure you weren't dead or anything,"

I laughed to myself. "Otherwise he would need to find another date," I mumbled. I sat up in my bed taking drags from the cigarette.

She admired herself in my floor length mirror and told my image in the mirror, "Look, darling, are you sure you okay? No one has heard from you in days and the ball is starting in a couple hours. Lita and I simply need you there for entertainment!"

I lied back down, "Do I even have a choice?"

Mina turned around causing her blonde hair to whip behind her. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Mmm…not really," while sticking out her tongue. She jumped on my bed causing me to giggle with her infectious good nature.

We lied on my bed talking and giggling. As she updated me on Lita's love life, I pondered idly if I should tell her about Darien. I had been absolutely ill just thinking that I might actually like my mother's boyfriend. I took a deep breath and began my fateful story of meeting Darien, and the dancing, and the dinner, and the midnight bumps and especially how he is going to be checking up on me for three weeks.

Mina took it all in well.

She then rolled her blue eyes and went back out to the hallway to bring two people I unquestionably recognized. They were her hairdresser and makeup artist.

"Well, get up," she mockingly demanded, "We have to make you look beautiful for you know who,".

"Um…Seiya?"

Mina put her hands on her hips looked at me straight into my blue eyes and smiled a devilish smile. She flung her blonde hair behind her shoulder and said quietly, "Ugh, Gods know, for the man you are actually pinning away for."

I stared at her blankly with wide eyes. I nervously laughed.

"What?"

* * *

I stood in a gorgeous red sweeping Ralph Lauren evening gown, hiding beside a wall, downing champagne, clutching my stomach. I felt as though I was about to pass out. I did not feel well, at all. It had been an hour linked to Seiya's arm and fake laughing and trying to be as charming as possible. I wanted to leave and take off the binding dress. My mother hadn't arrived yet with Darien, and I was grateful for her tradition of showing up always fashionably late. This must have been hard for Darien since he is always punctual, even when not called for it.

Mina and Lita were off to some corner of the ballroom probably with two guys they had met. They were a pair those two. Earlier that day, I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that Mina might actually know of what I am feeling. I denied to her that I was interested in any other guy besides Seiya. Seiya soon found me, he knew I liked to sulk in far corners by myself; trying to find the moon in the dark sky.

"Serena," he whispered into my ear as he touched my shoulder. I slowly turned my head from the view to look at him closely.

"I want you to meet my step brother," he continued.

I smiled and followed him as he led me to the center of the ballroom, where a tall slender male brunette was dancing with a recognizable petite lady, who in certain shades of light her hair would look blue.

"Taiki," Seiya interrupted.

The brunette looked up from his dancing partner, and smiled lovingly to his step brother. His gaze then fell on to me with a serious look. He looked me up and down and then almost scoffed in disgust, but resisted.

"This is my girlfriend, Serena," Seiya said. He grabbed my waist close to him and I smiled awkwardly.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I lent out my hand and he shook it loosely and fast. As if he didn't want to touch me any longer because he might get some skin disease. I didn't understand; all of Seiya's family members I had met loved me. I mean I know Taiki and Seiya weren't blood related but you'd think they would kinda think alike since they spend so much time together. If Seiya wasn't with me he was probably with Taiki. This was the first time meeting him, and I thought he would at least like me. He could at least try to disguise his disdain for me.

"This is Ami," he said, not explaining if she was a friend, girlfriend, or just a girl he asked to dance. I shook her hand and immediately was drawn to her. She was small with short hair, but I could tell she had an inner peace and some sense of vitality.

"Hello," she stated.

We stood on the dance floor for a matter of minutes saying the polite things talking about randomness. Finally Seiya and I left them to dance a little longer. When we were no longer in earshot, Seiya excitedly said, "I think he liked you,"

I gasped. "Are you kidding me, he looked at me as if I had viral plague."

Seiya stopped me by tightly gripping my arm. He angrily looked at me in the face and sputtered, "Serena, I think very highly of my step brother,"

"Okay!" I said. His grip was getting tighter and I knew there was going to be a bruise.

"He must like you; I care about his opinion very much,"

I had never seen him like this. He never once in our whole relationship was fierce with me. All of this because of his step brother?

"Seiya, let go," I hissed and threw my arms away from him while walking fast to the nearest exit; tears burning my skin.

I walked and walked turning corners not caring that I had no idea where I was. The ball was being held in a famous Museum of Fine Arts, which was infamous for how easily you could get lost.

Seiya infuriated me; who cared about him or his step brother. Still silver tears ran down my face. All I wanted to do was get out of the red dress that clung to me.

Minutes passed as I continued to walk in heels around the museum looking at guarded paintings and glass enclosed sculptures. The hallways were dark and ominous and I knew I had ventured too far from the ballroom.

I soon began to be enchanted by a huge wall painting by an artist name I couldn't pronounce. It was a wall sized painting of a beautiful woman basking her almost nude body in the moonlight. She laid her legs gracefully on marble steps as black silk wrapped around her.

I stood in amazement of the masterpiece between the beauty of the colors and the woman. I did not know how long I was there but a cough interrupted my thought.

I turned my head slowly with blank eyes to see my intruder.

"Serena," he said.

I nodded, and smiled a little and held back tears.

"I seem to have lost my way, are you in the same boat as well?" he asked, as he put a hand in his suit pocket.

I didn't say anything and turned to stare at the painting.

He came towards me and stood behind. He wasn't close but he wasn't far away. I closed my eyes.

"Darien," I said.

He took a step closer to me and put a hand on my bare shoulder as I turned around and looked at him. He gazed at me with concern in his altruistic eyes. My fingers boldly grazed his cheek and gingerly touched his soft lips.

Unexpectedly, he took my hands into his and brought them to his mouth. He tentatively kissed my palms and quickly let go as if he touched a hot iron.

His eyes got wide and his body tensed up.

He took a step back and as I stood there in my red dress, I suddenly realized he must have seen me as a sinful temptation.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as if his voice would break something valuable, like my heart.

I wasn't sure if it was all the champagne and no food, my suffocating infuriation, or just from my realization but, I saw everything go black and felt myself falling back in slow motion into some darkness; looking into the eyes of the woman in the painting. Oddly enough, I didn't hear his voice calling out to me but instead the drops of rain falling from the dark sky outside.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is soo short I will update soon.

DIVINE MISS J

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED


	4. Chapter 4

**A TWIST OF THE WRIST**

Chapter 4

Divine Miss J

* * *

His breathing slowed as he realized that he had caught her just in time before she crashed upon the marble floor. His heart fell when she fell. The angelic beauty wilted hauntingly limp in his supporting arms only inches from the ground. He longingly looked at her with concern and trepidation. His face was so close to hers that he couldn't help but be in awe of her silent allure. Her eyes were closed but her full cherry lips were parted slightly. 

He sighed.

"You have no idea do you," he whispered as his fingers pulled back strands of golden hair out of her face. He could feel his temperature rise as her eyelashes despairingly tried to flutter open. He picked her up and let her body lean into his chest as he walked out.

* * *

The ball was boring, Ami finally concluded. She always tried to be optimistic about everything but nothing could help the boringness of the Paramount ball. The only thing that was a little bit intriguing was the fact that the beautiful Serenity had appeared with an equally handsome photographer.

Ami couldn't help but wonder why she had accepted Taiki's invitation to accompany him. Sure he was good looking, but for some reason he always came off as cold. It was rare that she ever saw him smile. She had met him in an English Lit. class, where he had adamant opinions about anything. Although he would rarely talk, it seemed that whenever a discussion began he would wait until the perfect moment to speak and give an everlasting philosophical statement that would haunt anyone.

Ami had admired that quality in him, but she certainly didn't know him. He had an appearance of a tortured artist who had to work for everything he had, but instead he was a huge trust fund baby. Never judge a book by its cover, right. 

Taiki had disappeared with his stepbrother somewhere leaving Ami alone for a while. Ami knew she was getting frustrated with the stuffy, old money guests and wanted to leave. Instead of just following her gut and leaving, she forced herself to look for Taiki and tell him she was leaving. She walked down the hall that she saw Taiki and Seiya went. She was a woman on a mission, but still had a couple seconds to look at the art on the walls.

She walked and walked until there was no one around her, then she saw a closed door with voices shouting at each other. She crept closer to the door and noticed it was cracked open. She looked and saw Seiya and Taiki.

Seiya was sitting down in a chair holding his head in his hands. Taiki was standing looking out a window with one hand in his pocket and the other leaning against the wall.

"I don't understand why you don't like her," Seiya finally said.

There was an intense silence that Ami didn't ignore.

"You KNOW why I don't"

Seiya rushed up to stand by Taiki, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do this, Taiki," he said calmly.

Taiki rotated his head towards Seiya as different emotions painted his face.

"How can I not," Taiki exclaimed as he grabbed Seiya into his arms, "You know how I feel!"

Taiki rested his head on his shoulder as Seiya caressed his head. Then quietly, Seiya stated, "I will always love you, but I love Serena."

Ami couldn't watch or hear anymore. She didn't know whether to cry, throw up, or just run. She decided the third option and hauled herself down the hallway as fast as she could. She turned the corners hard and suddenly smashed into a tall blonde and tall brunette.

Ami landed on the floor, and the two girls smiled and apologized as they got her up from the ground. Ami was wide eyed and mumbled an apology.

Lita and Mina looked at each other and smiled down to the woman they helped out.

"Looks like you just found out a secret," Mina said.

"Care to share?" Lita asked hopefully.

* * *

Rain banged against a hard surface causing me to rise from a deep slumber. I was in motion without moving. Feeling of cold leather caused me to open my eyes. Waking up I instantly realized I was in a limo. 

Water fell from the sky upon the window. I turned my head up and saw Darien slouched next to me with eyes closed. He was undeniably good looking with his bow tie half tied and with his jet black hair ruffled.

The limo slowed to a sudden halt, jerking Darien awake. We were about to enter the gate to my house.

"You're awake," he mumbled to me, with a half smile.

"I…" I didn't know what to say, remembering his close encounter and apology. I blushed.

"Thank you for taking me home," I finally whispered as the limo went up the hill to the circle of my driveway.

He nodded looking intently at me. I could feel my hands trembling with desire. My whole body ached for him to touch me. I felt like something heavy was pressing hard against my chest and only he could alleviate it.

"Good night," I muttered as I opened the door and slid off the jacket.

Suddenly, his hands came to my shoulders as he put back the jacket on. I turned to look at him as he husked into my ear, "keep it."

I nodded feeling the sparks from his hands upon my shoulders. From my back, I could feel his torso breathing hard up and down.

"Darien," I whispered, as I now turned my whole body around to him. My breasts were upon his chest and our faces were close together, closer than ever. I shut my eyes, though, as I realized I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I wanted to cry.

"You're drunk," I stated as I let my head droop down. With one swift move, he brought me to look at him, eye to eye; blue to blue.

Our noses grazed as his lips inched closer and closer to mine. Then suddenly as they were about to touch, I turned my head away, letting him kiss my cheek.

His lips were soft against my skin causing me to almost give him my mouth.

"You would have regretted it," I said, and got out of the car, walking slowly to my front door not caring I was getting soaked by the fallen rain because tears was already falling down my face.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. 

Be prepared for a quick update in a few days.

Divine Miss J


	5. Chapter 5

**A TWIST OF THE WRIST**

Chapter 5

Divine Miss J

* * *

"Can you spare some conversation?"

He asked as he sat down treacherously close next to me on the sand. The harsh fabric of his jeans briefly brushed against my bare thigh. I took a drag of my joint hoping it would calm me down but instead it made my cheeks blush pink and my body shiver with excitement.

His finger grazed my knuckles; stirring up trouble for my insides.

I threw the joint as far as it could into the vast unknown of the mixture of sandy beach and ocean. I was sleep deprived and anxious at the same time. I was coming down from some chemical high but at the same time could feel the heavy warmness of a new natural thrill.

I had been waiting to run into him for some time now. Ever since that night I walked away from his arms into my empty house. How he found me here I have no idea nor do I care. My hair was loose, my white sundress was ragged, and if my sandals weren't tied to my ankles they would have been lost in some whirlwind hours ago.

The sun was coming up from the horizon and I couldn't keep my eyes off it.

"Its early for you to be up," He said barely breaking my trance.

"Is it?" I finally replied and wish I didn't threw the joint but at the same time I was on the verge of passing out. One second I was looking out to the sunrise and then one second I was wrapped in his arms letting my hands press hard against his chest.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" he said but his voice sounded different. "Look at me, lets see you,"

"Hold my head, its about to fall" is all that came out of me.

He lifted my head up so I could look at him but he was different. His hair was lighter and his eyes were darker. I smiled dumbfounded.

"Darien, I want you to kiss me" I demanded sweetly with a bit of a slur.

He chuckled and told me, "I can't do that sweetheart,".

"Why the hell not!" I squirmed feeling my cheeks burning, "You can't deny it,".

"Sure I can," he said defiantly with a humorous smile which made me even angrier.

"Let me go then,"

"I can't do that sweets, first of all do I look like a Darien to you? Open your baby blues a little more, girl"

I opened my eyes as far as they could and realized it wasn't Darien at all. I gasped. He was gorgeous that was for sure but not at all Darien.

"So do you still want me to kiss you," He asked in a sultry voice.

I looked down to the ground concentrating on each grain of sand that I could see by the light of the intertwining diminishing moonlight and the growing sunshine. I wiped the remainder of the sand on his white collared shirt and replied, "Yes" as I pulled him closer to me.

* * *

As my eyes tried to flutter open , I could feel the harshness from the sun and knew I had gone way out of control. The last thing I remembered was excitement coursing through my veins as I was being led upstairs by a charming blond man.

I could smell the strong scent of some dark coffee and the salt from the air outside. I finally opened my eyes and couldn't tell if I should have been horrified or just let sleep overcome me again. I laid there on some random mattress in a damp sundress full of sweat as my long hair was a tangle of blonde . My whole body ached as I sat up to look at my surroundings and then my head started spinning as I could hear familiar deep voices .

I quickly assembled everything of mine which was basically just lacing up a sandal. I tiptoed to the door and wondered how to get out with preferably not seeing anyone. I creaked the door open and was about to make my escape when suddenly my name caught my ear.

"Andrew, how could you?"

"How was I suppose to know SHE was Serena Le Blanc!" he said agitated.

I lost my breath for a second as I realized that somehow Darien actually had found me. I tiptoed out of the bedroom and noticed that the front door was only a couple feet away. On the other hand a few feet the other way I could see if it really was Darien.

"Look that's not the problem, Serena is only 17 and I'm suppose to be keeping tabs on her,"

"Well you obviously aren't doing a good job with that, I found her on the beach last night. What a beauty she was, but she looked as though she was coked up for days. Anyone could of taken advantage of her."

Darien paused and his eyes darkened, "You mean like you. How could you Andrew I thought you always thought before you did anything!" He tightly gripped his spoon and almost violently stirred his coffee.

"God, its just my luck that you would be dating her mother." He brushed a hand through his hair almost as if to encourage his brain to start working properly. "Speaking of her mother, why are you even doing this to yourself, Darien? You've already been down this road and there is a reason why you ended up at a dead end"

"Look Andrew, that's really none of your concern," he snapped, "just point me to Serena!"

Andrew had a smug look on his face. His smile was half-cocked covered with a hint of stubble. He took a long yawn and merely replied, "Serena, Serena, Serena….Le Blanc". He turned to look out his window to the never ending beach. "I think she's gonna need the rest, Dare, She's pretty wiped out, if you know what I mean."

Darien jumped up knocking the chair over behind him. He grabbed Andrews shoulder and was only seconds from pounding his head into the window when all of the sudden I stumbled in, weary eyed and shocked. I tried to look not the least bit scarred or at worst vulnerable.

"D-Darien, what a surprise,". He let Andrew go from his death grip and barely let his immaculate midnight eyes look at me for a single second. I tried to smile at him but just couldn't. I smiled to the blonde instead.

"Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced," I said with my hand out. He kissed it and replied, "Andrew McBride".

"Serena LeBlanc"

The awkwardness was palpable. Andrew was very good looking and actually looked quite young but the second I looked straight at him I remembered calling him Darien and pleading him to kiss me. I could have just died and could feel my face turn bright red.

Darien broke the two second silence, "Serena, I'm taking you home right now,".

I shifted my gaze to him unsure of what to say.

"Darien, don't worry you don't need to-"

"I'll be in the car either get in it or not, it's completely up to you," he stated enigmatically.

He walked gravely to the door as though he had a thousand pound cannon ball chained to his ankles. He didn't bother to close the door behind him. I had only a second to gather my thoughts when Andrew touched my wrist.

"You don't have to go with him, I'm perfectly capable to take you home,"

I smiled as best as I could, "Thanks, but its fine. I think he might take offense if I don't go with him." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Offense, really?"

"Well, I mean I don't know if that's the right word, but my mother and him are…well they are…" I couldn't even say the word it; it made me want to throw up.

"together?" he answered for me.

"Exactly…."

It was a quiet silence when all of the sudden, he kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"It'll be our secret. I won't tell him that you have a crush ,"

I winced at that word, crush. It made me sound like some nine year old with some puppy eyes.

"So you do remember me thinking at first that you were him?" I replied.

"Serena, I was on my way home last night very drunk when I saw a girl bathed in silver from the moonlight sitting on the beach, almost waiting for me."

I rolled my eyes playfully, but inside I was dying to know if we had sex or not. As if he was reading my mind he answered.

"I took her to my bed and let her pass out as I did the same… on the couch."

He kissed me again, "Last time, I swear, otherwise I'll be in trouble". He winked and led me to the front door.

* * *

"How do you know Andrew?" I asked Darien in the car. We hadn't said anything in the car and I had so many unanswered questions. The top of the convertible was off so the wind was blowing my hair in my face, agitating me.

He coughed. "He's a model that does a lot of campaigns for me."

"Oh, I thought he looked familiar."

"yes." he barely said. He was speeding down the road almost knocking people one by one off the road.

"Look, Serena, I am very good friends with Andrew and I know him in and out and I know how he uses girls." He paused as he sped into my curving driveway. "Plus he's way too old for you."

I just looked at him with such disdain. I stormed out of the car. I was hung over and felt disgusting and now he was scolding me as if I was a child. It pissed me off so I slammed the door as hard as I could.

"I will be with anyone I want to be with. Do not begin to assume that you know anything about me, I am not five years old anymore!" I spat at him, "And by the way you are one to be talking about him being too old for me. He's only in his twenty's while you on the other hand are much older!"

I turned my heel and stormed into my house ready to break something with my bare hands. I quickly heard the door slam behind me.

"That last comment, What in hell were you insinuating!" He practically yelled at me.

I turned to face him never seeing him so angry before in my life.

"Why do you care if I was with Andrew?" I answered him with a question.

He didn't say anything but instead grabbed me by the shoulders and bent down to look at me evenly eye to eye. I was exhausted and wanted to end it all and just kiss him.

"Why do you think I care? You are my girlfriend's little daughter"

Waves of mixed emotions washed over me and suddenly my hand was slapping his face.

"Don't you dare touch me, Mr. Shields" I said with venom dripping from every word. Tears were in my eyes and I felt like an idiot. He let go of me and silently walked to the door. As he was leaving he turned around for a brief second and stared straight at me. He was so refined and cold that he left me with a chill running through my body. Before I knew it I heard his car screeching down the street.

Numb and cold I wandered into my bathroom and caught a glimpse of myself. If you were crazy you might have thought I looked beautiful. But for the first time I looked into the mirror and didn't see a little girl and without thinking prayed that he didn't either.


	6. Chapter 6

There is a lot of dialogue. Sorry. Review please though. I appreciate every criticisim and praise. I also apologize for it taking me so long to update. Hopefully, I'll have some time during this Thanksgiving break. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.

* * *

A TWIST OF THE WRIST

Chapter 6

DIVINE MISS j

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had seen Darien. During that time I decided to go back to my life. I talked to Lita and Mina. I laid on Mina's huge king sized bed and told them everything that had happened those past few days.

Truthfully, I told them how I did not remember a lot. I still have no idea how I ended up on the beach, running into Andrew. Mina of course thought it was romantic, how he let me pass out in the bed and slept on the couch. She was too romantic sometimes. I was just grateful that I was not attacked by any stranger.

I decided also to see Mina's therapist. Obviously I had some issues.

I sat in the waiting room, apprehensive about this whole therapy thing. It was going to be official, I am crazy and will probably die at the hands of some nut job just because I thought he was pretty. I really needed to stop watching American Psycho.

The door opened and a beautiful girl with long, glossy black hair walked out and sat across from me. For a couple seconds, I felt self conscious. She looked familiar though. I tried to not look at her, but I could feel her glaring at me. I looked up at her and clashed with her stare.

"Going to therapy?" She asked.

"Um…yeah,"

"The dragon lady, be warned!"

I laughed a little at that, "why do you call her the dragon lady,"

She smiled darkly and whispered, "because she looks like one!"

Mina never said anything about her looking like a "dragon", but then again as long as she could fix me I really didn't care.

"Why are you going here?"

"She was recommended,"

"No, I mean what's wrong with you?"

I inwardly winced.

"Don't lie,"

'don't lie'. Should I tell her the truth? From the way she looks she looks like she could handle it. So I took a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love with my mother's boyfriend." I said, then asked, "you?"

"I killed my mother"

"What?!"

She laughed and flipped her hair and replied, "no I'm a pyromaniac, I like fire,"

"You look familiar,"

"So do you"

"I'm Serena LeBlanc,"

"Ah, Serenity's daughter. Of course you would be in love with her boyfriend"

I realized maybe I shouldn't be telling a stranger my deep dark secret. What if it got to the tabloids? Oh god, what if my mother found out. She would eviscerate me!

"I'm Rei, Rei Hastings."

"Hastings? Oh, Senator Harrington's daughter,"

No wonder she needed therapy. Her father was just caught in a huge prostitution sex harassment scandal. I tried not to look fazed by it. My session was suppose to be starting soon, so I tried to talk about anything besides our parents. We talked for about a good five minutes, and I soon felt myself drawn to her. She was so interesting and just had such confidence. As clichéd as it sounds she was like a breath of fresh air.

"I should warn you," she informed me with hauntingly dark violet eyes, "I make friends fast… and lose them easily.

Her eyes flickered from darkness back to light so quickly that I almost didn't even registered it. Despite it all, I smiled. She intrigued me and looked like she was as almost as broken as me; maybe even more.

"So when is your mother coming back?" she asked.

"In about three days," I sighed.

"Well, then," she flipped her lacquered black hair, "good, we still have time."

"time?"

"Yeah,"

I blinked, still not comprehending her, but at the same time she had me so completely mesmerized that I would probably do anything for her.

"Invite me over after you're done with the dragon lady," she smiled huge, "don't worry, we won't get into much trouble."

Her phone vibrated. Her ride was here.

She grabbed an old issue of vogue in the basket by her and pulled out a page. It was some of some Russian model puckering her lips in black and white. Rei found a purple sharpie and scrawled her number over the model's immaculate skin and then dropped it in my lap.

She waved goodbye and then disappeared.

I clutched onto the page, suddenly feeling excitement once more.

* * *

"So, you think you are in love with him?" the dragon lady said calmly.

I blushed. How ridiculous was this?

"Maybe not love, but I am definitely attracted to him. But he is my mother's boyfriend. So obviously I need some help. I need to stop thinking of him and daydreaming of him. It's childish."

She uncrossed her legs and didn't say anything. She just looked at me with such intent.

"How is your relationship with your mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you get a long with her?"

"I don't see how that is relevant?"

"You think you are in you are in love with your mother's boyfriend? How is that not relevant"

"Look, I don't want to talk about my mother, okay!" I snapped. She really was a dragon lady.

Another half and hour talking about my feelings and dodging questions about my mother and I was so over therapy. I could figure this out by myself. But then she said something. Something I wasn't expecting

"You keep saying that you want to be fixed that you don't want to have these feelings for him. But at the same time you agonizingly speak about everything about how he looks and acts but you have barely said more than four sentences to each other."

What was the point of this? I thought she was suppose to just give me a pill and make me forget my feelings.

"You don't know him, Serena. You are probably just attracted to him for his looks. Is it really worth it? For a guy you barely know, who will change your whole world, more towards the worse than the better?"

I sat in shock.

"Is that it? That's all you got?"

"All I got? No, you have a huge complex because of your mother and I would like to explore that more"

I scowled. "I don't think that will be necessary," and I left to forget that horrible hour.

* * *

Rei arrived at exactly 6:18 in the afternoon, dressed in all black except for a deep red jacket. She looked like the modern snow white with her porcelain skin and pouty red lips.

"Wow, your mother has very good taste," she said, admiring my house.

"Yeah, she does," I inadverntaly blushed as an image of Darien cam to me. I proceeded to scold myself mentally.

She caught my gaze and then smiled as though she could read my thoughts. She started to walk around and then stopped almost dead in her tracks.

"Serena!" she exclaimed and turned around, "oh I have the most perfect idea!!"

I was thrown off by her cheerfulness. I was getting use to her sulky mysteriousness.

"I have this model friend who wants to start his photography career," she started, "and well, you can be the perfect model to model with me!"

"What?!"

"Yes! And this house is perfect! It has the most perfect grandeur feeling and we can do it tonight!"

I was completely thrown off, I thought we were going to maybe just get drunk and watch a dumb movie. I definitely had no aspirations to be a model. My own mother barely modeled.

"Rei, I can't. I mean you can use the house, but I can't model!" I winced, "I mean I'm so awkward looking!"

"Look Serena," she walked toward me and put two hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "I don't do the whole dumb bullshit girly thing and dish out fake compliments to make you feel better. I'm honest and you are the perfect contrast to me, and nevertheless you are way too good looking to not be in front of a camera."

I gulped.

"And plus its just a friend who is going to take pictures. Come on we can do shots all together. It's not like a real ad thing!"

I pondered for about a couple seconds and then realized she was right. Plus, it couldn't hurt. I put my hands on of her shoulders and then said, "okay,".

She smiled devilishly. "I'll call my friend, you go grab the tequila."

I rushed to the kitchen and looked throughout the cabinets and then found gold. We did only two shots and then danced around the empty mansion to some rock music that I never have even heard before. I was exhilarated as we twisted and turned around, putting on my old formal gowns and layering on too much jewelry.

We opened all the windows and let the end of summer breeze throughout causing the smallest Goosebumps on our arms. After what had seemed only a couple of minutes, the doorbell rang numerous times and we laughed our way down the stairs to open the door.

Rei swiftly unlocked the door and smiled with delight at the tall blonde man.

"Andrew!"

I felt my stomach turn. It really was a small world. Andrew McBride was Rei's model friend trying to start his photography career and I, ME, was going to help. Darien would be so pissed if he found out that he was here, but I blocked it all out and went and hugged him.

"Hello, there!" he said.

"Andrew, this is my new friend Serena! Isn't she just perfect!"

"Too, perfect for words," he responded and swiftly turned and smiled to Rei, "Rei, darling sorry to triumph over you once again, but I am already acquainted with Serena."

I laughed as Rei's smile pouted. I led them to the living room where I proceeded to give them more shots.

Suddenly Rei and I were posing to Andrew's camera and we were all laughing and drinking and dancing. It looked like one of those badly written T.V. shows about teenagers with bad music but nevertheless it felt perfect.

Suddenly we were in my bedroom and Rei and I got under the white covers almost as if we were pretending to hide from Andrew. But of course he found us with his camera and suddenly kissed Rei strongly on the lips. I gasped with excitement. They both were so beautiful. Her black hair entangling with his sun blonde hair. I grabbed his camera and then stood on top of them and started taking pictures of him. Focusing the lens only on specific parts; his hand caught in her jacket, her chipped red nails placed so closely on his thigh. They only kissed about two times when suddenly he started to laugh, looking up at me.

"Ah, so now you are going to be the artiste?!?" he laughed and grabbed my legs underneath of me.

I tried to regain my breath and took off my dress revealing my black slip.

"Andrew, get close to her!" Rei demanded, and she began to take more pictures as he began to touch my body tentatively.

"You know Darien would kill me if he ever knew I was here," he husked into my ear, "especially touching you like this." His fingers were barely touching my skin.

We drank more and then had either the greatest idea or the worst. We decided to invite a few people over. I of course invited Lita, Mina, and Seiya. The only three people that I even really knew.

Andrew called some friend over and Rei called another.

I was so unbelievably happy and for a moment completely forgot about Darien and his stupid, brooding self. He was for sure probably drinking himself into a coma, right now. Then I remembered, he was with my mother in Italy.

"Hey! Serena! EARTH TO SERENA!!!" Chad, Andrew's friend, called out to me interrupting my thoughts, "want another?" pointing at the freshly made margaritas.

"Sure," I beamed. I looked around and everyone just so relaxed, and drunk. Andrew was flirting with Lita unabashedly, and I could tell she was enjoying it. Mina was bonding with they reoccurring blue haired girl Amy. Apparently, Rei is really good friends with her and Lita and Mina met her at the Paramount ball. Rei was rejecting Chad's offer of margaritas but still he lingered around her asking random questions. As I absorbed everything in Seiya wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I couldn't deny that I still had feelings for him. Even though I was the worst girlfriend ever. I was pinning for an older man and had been so distant.

"Haven't seen you in a long time," he said, with a hint of gloominess in his voice.

"I know, I'm sorry," I laid my head against his chest and let him play with his hair.

"I'm glad you invited me."

I don't have to make this mistake, I told myself in my head. I could let him go and stop stringing him along. But then my heart grew weary at thought of him not being there. Even if I could get Darien to want to be with me, I could never see myself choosing him over Seiya. We just had so much history.

"Stay with me tonight," I whispered.

"Are you sure?"

I turned around and kissed him simply on the lips and then longer. I opened my eyes and saw him for the first time. A sweet boy who actually did want me.

"I need to tell you something, though" he said, his eyes saddening a little bit.

"Tell me later," I smiled, "I don't want to hear anything but laughter and feel anything but happiness. I'm just tired of being hurt."

His lips clenched together but then swiftly relaxed. We went back to our small crowd and shared stupid songs and stories. We finished the night jumping in the pool with only our underwear on, laughing at all the absurdity.

* * *

I woke up to my head throbbing once more, but at the same time felt good as I snuggled up to Seiya. His arms were a little bit harrier then I remembered and suddenly opened my eyes to see Andrew in my bed.

"ANDREW!" I shouted horrified.

"gosh, keep it down, baby," another voice said, Seiya's voice.

I turned around and saw Seiya's half naked body. I was so confused and horrified.

"Oh my god, what have I done," I whispered anxiously.

"haha," Seiya started to laugh, "aw, baby you make me laugh, never stop being you,"

He turned his head to look at me and then kissed my forehead.

"Don't you remember, Andrew just barged in after Lita kicked him out of the guest room, and he couldn't drive home,"

"um, no I don't remember!" I hit Andrew's head. "You couldn't have slept on the floor!"

"Hey, it's not like there isn't enough room on this bed. Jeez we could fit like two more people!" he mumbled into his pillow.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I definitely needed some aspirin.

I passed the guest room and saw Lita entangled with the green comforter. Meanwhile Rei and Chad were awkwardly positioned on top of each other in another room. Amy was sleeping on the couch while Mina was nowhere to be found.

I really did not care that I was only in my damp black bra and underwear until I heard a dry, "What the hell?"

I turned around and saw Darien in a casual shirt and jeans looking shaken at the appearance of the house. Or maybe the fact that I was almost naked once again in front of him. I hadn't seen him in about two weeks since my little fiasco. And when I almost accused him of being in love with me and not doing anything about him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed!

"What the hell are you doing not wearing clothes and ruining your mother's house!"

Rage infuriated me. What was he doing here! How dare he always come and intrude on me. It was like he was doing it on purpose. Just when I figure out that I don't need him or even really want him, he just shows up.

"The house isn't ruined, we just threw some things around by accident," I retorted, "Don't worry Isla is coming back tomorrow, she'll clean everything up"

"WE? Who else is here?"

"Wait, why aren't you in Italy with my mother?"

His face grew solemn, "I didn't go, I couldn't". He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away.

He couldn't? What the hell was THAT about?

"Hey babe, what's going on?" I could hear Seiya shout from the bedroom.

I didn't respond. Suddenly, Darien's face went white.

"You are still with Seiya?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes," I stated.

"Dude, Serena! Andrew is like throwing up in your tub!" Seiya called in a panic.

"Wait what?" I asked.

Now Darien's beautiful eyes were covered with the furrows of his brows and bangs from his hair.

"Andrew is here too?" once again with no emotion, "I told you to stay away from him,"

I was disgusted. As I brushed passed him I could see that his hand try to reach out to me, but he suddenly stopped himself. After last time, he probably thought he better not touch me. And he was right because at this moment I had not a care in the world for him. Who was he to tell me who to stay away from.

I went upstairs to help Andrew out. At the same time Mina came into the house still looking like a goddess in the clothes she wore the night before. More importantly, though, she came with bagels and coffee.

As she entered the kitchen, she almost dropped everything.

"Darien?" She said.

He turned to look at her.

"Um, hi!" she smiled uneasily, "I'm Mina, Serena's friend. Um, I'm just bringing us some breakfast, do you want anything? Coffee?"

Even Darien couldn't refuse a cup of coffee from her charming self.

"So did Serena invite you over, too? I kinda passed out early last night," She mentally hit herself in the head.

"No, I was just checking up on her, her mother is coming home soon. I told her I would look after her,"

Mina mentally rolled her eyes. She could so tell that he was yearning for Serena as much as she was for him. He really needed to just stay away. He was trouble, Mina could feel it.

"Oh, thank god, FOOD!" Chad exclaimed as he walked in without a shirt on, showing off his six pack of course, and grabbed a bagel, "oh, hey man, I'm Chad," he extended a hand out to Darien.

Darien shook it.

"Did Serena invite you over last night too? Last night was so much fun wasn't it!"

"Oh, no, Chad, you are mistaken, this is Serena's MOTHER'S boyfriend," Mina answered for Darien.

"Ah," Chad said. "Well, hey, I remember I was into Cougars for a while. I mean she isn't that old I mean not that your that young either, but um…yeah cool man," his face was completely red.

"Chad, shut up," Rei stated as she walked in, and grabbed a cup of coffee. She analyzed Darien, and thought 'wow, Serena's mother DOES have taste.'

Ami and Lita staggered into the kitchen as well, and introduced themselves to Darien. It was definitely getting awkward. They were all hoping that Darien would just leave. He definitely was not giving off a happy vibe.

"Man. I need some Tylenol to kill that headache LITA gave me," Andrew hollered as he walked down the stairs, looking handsomely disheveled.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted Darien.

"Hey, man," he offered to Darien, "I didn't know you were here. Serena could have given me a heads up"

"Why so you could sneak out the window," Darien retorted.

"Something like that," he smiled sheepishly.

I came downstairs with clothes on and faced the music with Seiya right behind me.

"So, what do we owe this honor, Darien?" I asked him.

He said nothing.

"Hey, Serena I had a lot of fun, call me later," Mina said as she started walking to the door. I looked at her with pleading eyes not to leave.

I could hear Amy asking for a ride from Mina, and she accepted willingly. Rei and Chad said basically the same thing and they soon headed out, after looking for their things. Lita then said goodbye and grabbed a bagel and ignored Andrew's plea to call him.

As Rei was about to go out the door, she shouted, "Andrew, you better let me see those pictures of me and Serena!"

I winced.

"Fabulous, now there is probably some porno pictures" Darien mumbled into his cub of coffee.

"Hey, I resent that. You have seen the work I have done, and these pictures are going to be amazing,"

"Look, why are you here, Andrew?" Darien snapped, "What are you doing hanging out with 17 year olds!"

"I'm twenty, Darien, and only Serena is seventeen. So the question is why are you always lurking around her?"

"What the hell is that suppose to insinuate?"

I had a dejavu moment. I looked at Andrew who was so pissed off, and then I looked at Seiya who was just staring out the window.

"Nothing, Darien, just nothing," he said, "You know, ever since you have been with Serena's mother, you have just changed. You are just so…god I don't even know how to describe it."

"You have no idea what you are talking about and it is no concern of yours!"

"Look, I'm out of here. Thank you Serena, Seiya, for a lovely night, I'm so sorry that everything had to be ruined once again with him."

Andrew left in a blur. It was now just Seiya, Darien, and I. No one was saying anything. I didn't know what to say.

"The house will be cleaned up tomorrow, Darien." I said, "I would appreciate it if you would not tell my mother about any of this,"

He looked at me with sadden eyes, "Yeah, okay,".

"Look, I need to talk to you," he said, "but alone."

I looked at Seiya, who finally turned around to look at us. I wanted to know what Darien had to say, but at the same time, what would be the point. This whole merry-go-round of not saying anything was getting really exhausting. There would not be a good ending, I knew this. It was like he kept twisting my wrists.

"I don't want to talk," I said, looking at the floor, "at least not, now" I whispered, not sure if he could hear me.

"Okay, then," he said, and regained himself, "I'm sorry for intruding,"

He looked at me and for a brief moment I wanted to go with him. Have him take me anywhere and make love to me, but then I realized I didn't know him at all. I was only attracted to him because of who I imagined him to be. What I did know was that he was as broken as me, and if I really did enter his life, I would destroy him.

"I'm sorry." he said one last time and left.

* * *

The rest of the day, I laid in bed intertwined with Seiya, watching old movies and eating Chinese food. Rain started to trickle slowly from the sky and flowed down the windows. Suddenly, I felt cold and tried to snuggle even closer to Seiya. I was completely happy, but at the same time, my mind kept wandering off to the image of Darien, leaving with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low. I wanted to cry but then at the same time something my shrink said entered my head. _Is it really worth it? For a guy you barely know, who will change your whole world, more towards the worse than the better? _

It wasn't. It just wasn't.

"You okay," Seiya said, as he kissed my shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I answered.

"Because you are in love with Darien Shields"

* * *

REVIEW!!


End file.
